The Fallen
by ItsAllTheSameToMe
Summary: Chloe and derek fanfiction. A broken down old house to stay in, of course chloe would want to get out and about but theres one thing stopping her HER BOYFRIEND DEREK. a sequel to the reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I'm not too sure on it. So please, please tell me what you think. I decided to do it o the series darkest powers because they are amazing and I love the books. I do not own darkest powers or any of the characters in this chapter.

Chloe: Lauren...Can I go out?

Me: Yeahh of course you can. *Derek Growled*

Chloe: Derek said I can't.

Me: Well Derek doesn't own Darkest Powers or you.

Derek: Neither do you!

ME: DEREK! Can a girl not have dreams?

The Fallen

Chloe p.o.v

At the moment we are living in a skanky house that really needs to be cleaned up. Me and Tori have really tried to, but this place doesn't seem to stay clean. The house has three bedrooms and ONE bathroom, in a house for 6 people it's the worst possible thing. The Rooms are all really small, but big enough for two single beds. The wallpaper in the house was once a flowery pattern, but you can't see the flowers anymore because the dirt and mold have taken over, the bathroom doesn't a shower, it only has a bath, that's not really that big and poor old Derek must be having a tough time fitting in the bath. We only had a small garden but it was the best place out of this whole terrible mess because even though we couldn't keep the house ice we could at least keep the garden looking nice with flowers. Plus I made Derek and Simon make a tree house in the tree in our garden. The tree house was good and it always had someone in it whether it was me or Tori.

Tori keeps begging Kit to find a better place and I think he is really trying to find one but with the shortage of money this is all we can really afford and I know he feels bad about having to make us live here but we all know how it is and were trying to make it as easy as possible for everyone.

"Chloe, Where are you?" I heard Tori shout from downstairs.

"Up here" I yelled, Can't she just walk up to the rooms and look for me? Guess not.

"I need you! Your stupid mutt of a boyfriend won't let me have the remote!" she screamed up at me. And I thought I heard a faint growl and I laughed "Chloe this is no laughing matter, Americas next top model re runs are on!"

"Just coming Tori."

I went down stairs and went over to Derek and stood in front of him with my hand out, waiting for the remote. And when he didn't give it to me I whispered in his ear "If you give Tori the remote we can go up to my room a make out? I'm sure you want that right? or don't you want me anymore?" within 2 seconds of me finishing my sentence he gave Tori the remote and had me half way up the stairs. We don't get that much alone time anymore, what with the house and everything.

He carried me to his room, with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck while we kissed, like there was no tomorrow. I could feel the rumbling in his chest and it made me crush myself to him more. MORE! I want more of him. I want ALL of him not just his lips, Even though they are pretty perfect. I need air! But I don't want to part from his lips I want to stay locked with them forever, but if I did, I would probably die! I came apart from him to breathe, while he carried given me small kisses along my neck and across my collarbone and it made me feel all dizzy and loved. It felt so good to be in his arms. I started to pull his top over his head and he let me, His torso was A-MA-ZING! He had a six-Pac and it was soooooo hot, his arms were all muscle. He made me want to melt into then. So when I went to pull mine off he stopped kissing me. He had this look in his eyes that made him seem so much older that what he was and it made me feel like a child just about to be told of for kicking the other children.

"Chloe." he warned "We're not doing this now." he mouth was telling me something and his eyes were telling me something different.

"Please Derek, I want you! I'm Ready." he shook his head.

"No Chloe, Not here. I want you too Chloe but I don't feel right doing it while my family are only down stairs and can walk in on us at only moment because there is no lock on the door."

"Derek." I whined. He looked at me.

"If we can't do it, then please can we go out? I need fresh air. I need something to do." Looking up at Derek I could see laughter in his eyes. "Derek Do Not laughs at me!" I warned him

"Chloe, we can't go out and you know it. Plus it won't be safe, for all we know there are other people other groups looking for people like us." He sighed

"Oh so we have to stay locked up forever?" I didn't wait for an answer."Anyway IM going out whether you like it or not." I got up and walked over to the door, but Derek caught my waist.

"You're not going anywhere Chloe." He warned. Tightening his arms around my waist.

"Derek let go. NOW." I tried wriggling free but that only made Derek madder. "Derek if you come with me I won't be in danger." I tried to reason with him again.

"Chloe, I can only protect you from what I know and I don't know what's after us now! Do you understand? I feel useless and all I want to do is protect you and I can't do that! So please, please Chloe can you leave this insane idea of yours?" He didn't shout this but he didn't whisper it either, but it was kinda in between and it made him sound so much more desperate than what I really think he is, because he could just keep me locked here in his arms.

"Fine, But I'm going to be in a terrible mood." I gave in.

Later that day Tori Wanted to go out and I asked if I could go with her.

"Of course you can Chloe, but won't lover-boy be angry at you for going out? I mean I heard you two fighting about it earlier?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, he probably will be angry but I don't care. If he can go out then so can I. Plus no one will realize it's me because of my hair." I Told her. It's true why should Derek be able to go out while I have to be stuck home like some wife that does what her husband tells her?

"True, True." Was all she said in return.

So While Tori went and got money of Kit and told him me and her were going out to shop, I decided on whether I should wear a coat or not.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

"Deciding on whether I should wear a coat. What do you think?" I asked

"No need to wear a Coat because if it rains we can buy one." she said with a smile.

The Town was full of people. All kinds of people. If this was a film me and Tori would be hiding in a crowd of people from Derek and Simon.

LOVE YOU XXXXXXX oh and check out the concluding by my amazing cousin Tayla(fanfiction name = TiPSy111)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Darkest Powers

Chapter Two :)

"Tori? Are Derek and Simon in town or did they go to the city?" I asked because if they were in town then we might run into them.

"Ummm I think they are in Town." she said with a smile.

"Tori...I'm in town and if Derek see's me he is going to go CRAZY! And I mean crazy." I was a little scared now that I knew Derek was in town because all he'd have to do is catch my scent and BAM! No more shopping trips for me. Ever.

"Well if we see them we run into a shop and hide." Tori wasn't the least bit worried.

"Derek can smell me a mile away I don't think a shop is going to stop him do you?"

"Well we will see." she said

"How do you know if we will?" I was scared now.

"Because I can see Derek and he can see you and now we have to run." And with that she pulled my arm into a shop that smelled like old ladies. Ewww.

The store was an old shop that had everything from the newest trends to the oldest of the old clothes and it was a little cozy. It was all a bit tooo much for one shop to have. Me and Tori found some clothes our sizes and ran to the changing rooms. Tori was sure Derek wouldn't follow me in here, But I knew he would if it meant I was in here he would come. Derek was Derek. What could I do?

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen two girls, one is short with black hair and the other is normal height. With dark hair?" it was Simon which meant Derek was somewhere inside the shop. Okay, Okay. He might not find you. Yeah right, it's Derek we're thinking about!

"Chloe, I know you're in there? Come out and I promise not to be angry." Was Derek lying? He's nearly always angry no way would he not be angry with me for coming out when he said I couldn't.

If I stay quite maybe he will go away. "Chloe, I'm coming in." OH no, no, no, no. "TORI! Where's Chloe?" he growled.

"Umm back at the house! Where else would she be?" Tori lied

"I saw her, I know she's here?" He argued back.

"Ohhhh you probably saw me, I used her coat today." TORI! I didn't bring my coat!

"Why would you use Chloe's coat? That doesn't make any sense? Tori where is she and don't bother lying to me because I can just sniff her out and if I get ARRESTED for it then it's on her head!" I bet he smiled when he said this!

"For crying out loud! Derek can't I do anything you're not my dad, your my boyfriend!" I said as I walked from the changing room.

"Chloe we went over this, ughhhhh... you make me so mad!" he growled too low for anyone else to hear.

"Derek? Do you remember when we first met?" i asked

"Yes, Why?"

"Because back then you scared me and annoyed the hell outta me. Right now take away the scaring part." he scowled "Guess what emoution that leaves me with Derek...?" i asked, annoyed.

"YOUR annoyed at me? shouldn't I be the one annyoed at you? I told you not to leave the house and what do you do? leave like I never said anything!" he said

"Look we can have this fight here or we can have it at home? which do you want?" i aasked.

"Home, come one lets go!" he started pushing me out the door while Tori and simon watched,

"Um Derek I didn't mean now, I meant later when I get home from shopping." i said aas i started turing around, "Derek your becoming really bossy, not that you haven't always beem bossy, but lately your being really, REALLY bossy. And I Would like this bossiness to stop please." I didn't wait for an answer as i called back "thank you, love you."

Derek and Simon left us alone after that.

"We're home." i called as we got back from shopping. "I liked saying that, you try!"

"Everyone? we're home!" she smiled, " I do like that, shall we go back out and then come back in and yell it again?" she suggested

"And we should keep doing it until someone stops us." i was happy. So me and Tori went back outside, then came back in again at least six times. until we decided to look around.

"What a bunch of..." i chose not to hear the last words that came out of Toris mouth.

"What?" i yelled

"They've gone for a meal and to see a film." she sounded angry!

"Never mind. what we will do is make us a nice dinner, go to the shop grabs loads of sweets and watch films all night and make them wish they hadn't left us behind!" i said happy with myself.

"Good idea Chloe! We can have fun without them. We can tell stories and everything." This was SO unlike Tori I mean, its not that I don't like this Tori, its that I can't help but feel as if shes up to something?

"Tori, Whats wrong with you? Are you ill?" I asked feeling her forehead.

"Nothing wrong with me Chloe, everything is fine. Can't a girl be nice to her bestfriend when her bestfriends boyfriend isn't here to mess with girl time?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly.

"Okay, okay lets go get the sweets."

we walked to the corner shop, which was about 10 minutes away. And when we got back the lights were on and you could see people walking about, pacing. Suddenlying the front door was opened and Derek came bursting though with a look of rage on his face.

"CHLOE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted.

"I, Derek, have been to the shop." i smiled holding up the bags.

"I can see that, but where have you been all afternoon?"

"Shopping. You know that you saw me there! so don't start because if you want a fight your barking up the wrong tree!" I spoke very clearly. He knew where i had been all afternoon, he has no right to start on me.

"Yes i know you went shopping but its past midnight." he was not as angry now.

"No its not its only..." i looked at my phone, "Half 8. look." i showed him my phone and he turned to tori who was smiling like a chesire cat. "You didn't? why would you do that?" i am horriefied.

"Well me and Simon..."

"SIMON?" Derek shouted.

"Yes Simon. Anyway me and simon were getting fed up with you two being together evry waking moment and we wanted time with our friend, soo we came up with a plan to get you alone with each of us. If that makes any sense?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Darkest Powers! Shame though what i wouldn't give to own Darkest Powers.

Chapter 3

Chloes P.O.V

I can't believe them! Okay thats a lie I can believe that Tori did it, but not Simon. Simon is meant to be the good one out of them two. Oh god Derek is really mad. But luckly not so much at me anymore.

"Derek calm down. And Simon I can't believe you would do something like that, I mean Tori i expected something was up, but You, You Simon I did not expect that." I was patting Dereks arm trying to calm him, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"SIMON! I CAN'..." I cut Derek off, "Derek don't shout please I have an headach." I hope that makes Derek less angry, if he thinks im in pain.

"Okay sorry Chloe, Its just that theres something I have to tell you, Okay i really hope you don't take this the wrong way...Chloe your my mate and I know that you don't feel the same way I feel about you, but please don't run away or anything..." Derek Started blubbering. I was Dereks Mate...Ummm Does anyone know what that means?

"Umm Derek..." I started

"Oh god you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand I mean look at me who would lov..." I cut Derek of with a kiss. "Derek Listen I was going to say i don't know what that means, no one ever told me. So please shut up because I am going to hit you!" All the while Kit, Tori, Aunt Lauren and Simon was stood there, Considering we are all still out side I bet other people are trying to listen and watch. Looking around I could see little sparks of lights from the holes in the curtains.

"Umm c..can we go inside please! Im really cold." I asked, while Derek put his arms around me and we went inside.

"Okay so chloe you being my mate means that I will only ever love you and you will only ever love me!" I couldn't he will only ever love ME!

"Derek how could you ever think i would run away from being your mate, I mean its amazing that im only EVER going to love you and your only EVER going to love me! It basically means were never going to need anyone else or we're never going to cheat on each other. Not that I would cheat on you or anything." Derek had the widest smile on his face and when Dereks happy im happy.

Tori P.O.V

This is starting to get a bit awkward, I mean Chloe and Dog-breath are sat there telling each other "I love You" aw man this is what makes me sick, I mean, so what their in love. I totally get it, im not a heartless witch but it gets a bit too much sometimes because they are soooo intense. Just looking at them makes me embarrassed for them even though they are not embarrassed themselves.

"Okayyy well im going now, soo excuse me!" Not that I care whether they didn't excuse me or not.

"Tori your not of the hook yet! You and Simon Owe us BIG time!" Chloe Laughed, but I wouldn't doubt that she won't make me feel bad for doing what i did.

"Aww Chloe...Derek. I am really sorry. I can't believe I actually let Tori talk me into..." I didn't want to listen to Simon grovel anymore.

Again please check The Concluding by my cousin Tayla(fanfiction name = TiPSy111) And please, please review and tell me what you think and/or what youthink should happen :D:D


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own DP!

Chapter 5

Dereks P.O.V

Chloe doesn't hate me! She actually loves me! Its the best feeling in the world when someone you love, loves you back. Chloe... I wouldn't know what to do without her! Actually thats a lie but it depends on why she left, because if she left of her own FREE will then i would try to stop her, but if she was taken...I would track down the people who took her and kill them.

"Derek..Chloe? I think me and Lauren Should talk to both of you..." My dad said "Simon Leave us for a moment please." Oh no! No, No NO. They are not going to give us the 'Talk' are they? Oh man. This is going to be embarrassing.

"Okay now we realise that you two think your in love..." Lauren started, interrupted be me growling I didn't 'think' I was in love, I knew it! " So DEREK you think you know what love is? do you? Well let me tell you something mutt.." Lauren spat. "Love isn't something that comes overnight, like it seemed to with you and Chloe, Love grows like a plant and if it doesn't die then it's strong, but if it withers and dies then..."

"Whats your point?" Chloe asked sharply.

"My point Chloe is that you two are most likely the plant that withers and dies because well your too young to know what love is!" Lauren answered.

"Like you know anything! Adults don't know the meaning of love, Adults either get divorced or cheat on each other till there is NO love left in them. You think me and Derek are going to do that, Hmmm do you think so little of me Aunt Lauren or Derek? Because We Do love each other and if you try to break us up..It will only makes us stronger!" This is Chloe, My Chloe and i wasn't going to let her go. EVER.

Toris P.O.V

I heard raised voices downstairs and decided to check it out. I think I like raised voices better than raised dead!

Chloes Aunt was ...was being a bitch. As much as I think Chloes better than Derek I know they love each other.

"Excuse me? Lauren, I think you should know that Derek LOVES Chloe and Chloe LOVES Derek. And If you really knew Chloe you would know that Chloe isn' the sort of girl to just date a guy, say she loves him and then dump him and to be honest Dereks the same." I can't believe Im being nice! Chloes rubbing off on me...What next starting to like Derek as a friend!

Dereks P.O.V

Tori walked in and I thought she was going to stick up for Lauren, but she...she was nice about me and Chloe. She actually said NICE things. Sooo Un-Tori like! Its actually a little scary, but a nice change from her usual bitch-like self.

"Tori, you have no idea what they think or feel, so don't get involved in matters you have no hand in." Lauren said, all the while dads sat there witha look on his face that means,say one more thing about my son and God help you! "And i do know Chloe, Its you that doesn't."

"Back at Lyle House, You actually thought Chloe would have a bit of fun with Derek in a Celler thing, I knew straight away Chloe woulnd't do anything of the sort. Even With a Boy she liked." Tori stated.

"You...you..." Lauren was stuck for words and I liked it. Plus I was seeing a different side of Tori which was...growling on me. Then she looked at me, "You...MUTT!" She shouted and she lunged at me.

Chloes P.O.V

She Lunged at Derek. Aunt Lauren LUNGED at Derek! I got up quickly and moved in front of Derek So that when Aunt Lauren got to him she got me, and let me tell you, she took me down witha hard thump!

"Ow." I hearded Tori say.

"Lauren, If you have hurt Chloe you are out of this house, Do you understand me? Now get of her." I heard kit say.

"If you have hurt her, I will hurt you!" Derek Growled and I heard Tori agree. Derek lifted Aunt Lauren off me because she was too slow. "Chloe? Are you okay?" I looked into Dereks eyes and he looked so worried I wanted to scream at aunt Lauren for making his eyes so worried and...and Sad!

"Yeah Im okay, Think I just have a bump on the head..." And I passed out. The last thing I heard was a loud growl.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own DP!

Chapter 5

Derek P.O.V

"Chloe are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah Im okay, Think I just have a bump on the head..." Chloe passed out!

"CHLOE PASSED OUT! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" I layed Chloe on the sofa and started walking towards Lauren, she stumbled back onto the opposit sofa to chloe. I heard Chloe starting to wake, I turned towards Chloe and she was opening her eyes and I ran, liturally to chloes side.

"Chloe...Chloe? Are you okay?" Aww man please be okay.

"Yeahh...I think...I'm going to be sick..." And Tori grabbed the nearest thing, Which was Simons hat, and put it nears chloe so she could be sick into it. Simon is going to be mad!

"Lauren I think you should leave." Dad said, walking over to Chloe.

"There is no way I am leaving Chloe with THAT!" pointing at me.

"That, as you so nicely put it, is my son and Chloes Boyfriend! So I will asked you one more time, Leave." He didn't even look at Lauren as he said it.

"No Kit you can't expect me to leave her with people she barely knows!" Lauren shouted.

"She barely knows you Lauren! You Kept sercrets from her, secrets that could have killed Chloe and nearly did...more than once. Your the one who handed her into the Edison group and yes I thank you for helping us escape, but your the one who she doesn't know. Chloe knows Im a bitch and Chloe knows Derek a werewolf and that Simon is a very good Drawer." Tori gave, yet another, long speech. Tori's being really nice, maybe she was acting before.

"Just go, Aunt Lauren, no one wants you here. If you can't be nice to Derek and acctep we are together than you should leave." Chloe Said Between being sick.

"How can she do that? And Why is she doing that? I Go upstairs and Put in my headphones, come down here Chloes being sick tellling Lauren to Leav...IS THAT MY HAT?" Simon shouted the last part.

"First Question, chloe is talented, Second Lauren Lunged and your brother and got Chloe instead and knock chloe out and know shes being sick, plus Lauren is being a total Bitch to Derek and Chloe!" Tori put sweetly. Maybe Being in love has made me nicer therefore I am seeing Tori differently or it could still be Tori!

"Fine because you want me to go Chloe, I will." Lauren walked out the door and left. Good. Because I honestly thoght Dad was going to get all Magic on her ass!

Chloes P.O.V

I have no more family! Aunt Lauren was the last, well except dad, but he isn't here and he doesn't know about be being a necromancer. So now I only have thid room of people, Which is okay but im going to miss her, but everything that Tori just said is true.

"Okay well Derek can you help me go to the toilet, so I can be sick some more...please!"

"Of course baby." Derek Pull me into his arms and the motion was going to make me hurl!

When we got to the bathroom I was instanly sick and felt a lot better for it. For about 20 minutes I was being sick, then finally I stopped, brushed my teeth and went into the bedroom followed by Derek. He picked me up and layed me onto the bed tucked me under the blanket and put his arm around me. I love him. Its all that mattered and I knew it. So why couldn't I stopped crying?

" I love you." I whispered to him.

"Chloe, are you sure, I mean I bet I could find your Aunt for you." I looked at him and glad that I did because his voice sopunded so sure but his eyes were the complete opposit.

"Derek, I love you and I'm not leaving. No matter what. Okay?" I made my voice sound stong and it worked because he just nodded and gave me small kisses along my head and down my neck. I fell asleep with him humming in my ear and it was the most comforting sound in the whole world.


End file.
